Inspire Me
by xSCE94x
Summary: When Elena Gilbert is at a distraught time in her life, she wants to find something that can bring a light to her life. Facing addiction and family troubles, she feels like she's come to a dead end in her life. When deciding to take a leap of faith for once, she then meets the one and only Damon Salvatore. Can he bring a bright light to this dark soul, or inspire the girl within?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: HELLO EVERYONE! :D So yes, this is one of the new stories, (I KNOW ANOTHER NEW ONE :S) but this is a dark one. I've never done dark writing, except from on my computer that's never been seen :S This is something different I hope you like it. Give me your feedback, I'd generally appreciate it. If it hits off, I'll be sure to make another one :) Thank you!**

* * *

Every family lives in a different world from one another. They all lead a completely different life; all run in a different style. Some families are laid back, some more stricter than others. The way that homes run these days, is that you're either a two parent household or a single parent. Those still fortunate enough to have two are more lucky than some. They're left standing the longest, or at least it seems that way. Most people these days look at households and think of them as perfect, unbreakable even. The only problem is that no one knows the real extent of the story, the life living inside of that 'perfect' creation. Even replacements are seen as royalty for taking on the family role. Stepfathers and mothers cannot help a house become a home. The only ones capable enough of helping it become a home, are the ones that cared enough to stay in the first place.

Take Mystic Falls for example. A small local town, everyone knows eachother. Or do they? As mentioned before, everything that happens behind doors is hidden and secluded. This just means that everyone outside who is looking in, thinks of perfection. The only people who know what goes on are the ones living it or the ones who are trusted. The problem is the people who are looking in, are the ones that are ignoring the quiet cry for help. All they see is the light beyond the tunnel, but maybe its hard for them to see, considering that the family are so good at hiding their troubles inside.

This is where the real story begins, the journey of a lifetime some might say. Living life is about taking a leap of faith for something that you desire. If that desire is strong enough and worth taking a risk for, then do not hesitate or think twice. Hesitation is the first step towards failure, the first step to leading a miserable life.

This is where Elena Gilbert, a young girl comes in. A girl so bright, so full of hope and wisdom. She just happens to live in one of those households, where it isn't all it seems behind closed doors. At the age of 12, she lost her dad in a tragic car accident, leaving her family in a state of relapse and devastation. At the age of 14, a new man walked into her life, automatically replacing her dad and failing in the process. At the age of 15, she got her first drop of alcohol, only becoming an addiction in her life. At the age of 16, she drew the first line of blood and gained another addiction. At the age of 17, the new man became her permanent stepfather and she didn't think life could get any worse from there, especially since she had become his new punching bag, not to her mothers notice that is. At the age of 18, she was beginning sophomore year and was looking to turn a new table, but so far, nothing was looking her way, no matter how hard she tried, she returned to what she once knew.

Elena Gilbert was on the verge of becoming an alcoholic and a self harmer at the age of 18. All her life, nothing had ever been enough, maybe someone could come along and change her back to the old Elena she once knew, who loved waking up every morning just to live life. There was no love in Elena Gilbert, the only love she had now was for playing the piano. No love for her family. None for her mom, since she made her this way, she pushed her to the edge, never once noticing the damage she was doing. Jeremy, her brother was long gone. He did the right thing and walked away, only if she could go back and walk out the door with him. They always say that fear is the enemy, fear ruled all. Only if she could face her fear and break free, she would be who she was meant to be.

* * *

Shouting echoed through the household, their voices even carried outside the windows. It was a typical night in the Gilbert residence. They'd spend the whole night fighting and screaming at the top of their lungs, until it came to a disappointing end and they went separate ways. This was the same argument again. The same as it was every night. Elena fighting with David about having what she couldn't have. All she wanted were piano lessons, but NO, that was too much, wasn't it? Too much for a daughter to ask. The only reason she couldn't have them, is because her 'lovely' stepfather David was so worked on giving her the most miserable life ever.

What did her mom do? Zilch. Sat and watched, nodding her head along with everything that came out of David's mouth. She was turning into a nodding dog, running after him, going with everything he said. Everytime Elena fought for what she wanted the most, she was threatened with Boarding School. SOSDD, which stands for same old shit, different day. It was a saying she had got use to when David started staying at their house, coming back from work. It was always the SOSDD response when her mom asked how his day was. Of course she would care about HIS, it didn't matter what her daughter did in her spare time as long as she was out of her sight.

"I said no and that is the end of it!" David raised his voice, glaring at the brunette who stood at safe distance on the other side of the counter.  
"It's not the end of it! I WANT to play piano! I WANT to buy a piano, I WANT PIANO LESSONS." Elena raised her voice, glaring back at him as her anger grew with each passing second.

"Elena.." Miranda started, her voice stern, but her eyes soft, almost begging.  
"Don't Elena me mother. For once, I want something and still, it's a big to do about it."  
"No, the big to do will be YOU going off to the Boarding School if you don't quit your attitude!" David snapped, banging his fist on the counter.

"Well... good luck with that," She answered sarcastically, giving him a thumbs up, "Attitude is staying and so am I, so deal with it."  
"You won't be staying if you keep this up!"  
"What are you going to do? Throw me out of my own house? I was here first, after you then!"

The brunette clenched her fist, pointing her thumb her, towards the front door, her eyes full of fire and anger as David banged the counter again. Miranda watched the two, her eyes turning cold and stern as Elena took a deep breath. She wasn't going to win, she never did, it was like an on going battle with no accomplishment at the end. She may as well give up trying, but it just wasn't in her nature to do so.

"Go to your room!" He shouted, the veins evident in his arms, since he was clenching his fists so hard.  
"No need to tell me twice!" Elena yelled back, storming out of the kitchen.

Scaling the stairs as quick as she could, she went into her bedroom, slamming the door so hard that it could have came off of it's hinges if it wanted to. Twisting the lock on the door, she walked over to the bathroom, closing that door and locked it too. She didn't want too see ANY of them again tonight. It was bad enough she had to wake up and see the pair of them tomorrow.  
Looking around the room, she exhaled and gripped her hair, frustration making its way through her veins as she pulled her jumper over her head, throwing it into the nearby basket. Catching the sight of the scars on her wrists, she got the temptation and took a deep breath, pulling the jeans down her legs as she hopped out of them, also disposing of them into the basket.

This was getting too much, what was she suppose to do. Lifting her phone off the bed, she checked for any messages, but found none unfortunately. Running her fingers through her hair, she tried to calm herself down, not wanting to give into temptation. Just one draw of blood and it would go away, just one sting of pain. Swallowing, she walked over to her desk, switching on her laptop and went into her draw, looking at the scalpel, glistening in the light as she took a deep breath. One slice. Reaching into the draw, she felt her heart racing and gasped as a shrilling noise came from her bed. Holding her hand to her chest, she walked over, grabbing the shrilling piece of metal and brought it up to her ear.

"Hello?"  
"Hey you! Why is your ass not over here?" The blonde questioned, confusion and frustration in her voice.  
"Family things, ONCE again." Elena stressed, scratching her cheek.  
"What about this time? Is the creepy stepfather being a dick again?" Caroline raised an eyebrow.  
"Ding ding ding!" She responded, walking over to her wardrobe as she pulled a jersey out and slipped it over her head.  
"Boarding School threat again?"  
"What's new aye?" Walking over to her desk, she sat in the chair, clicking on the internet browser.  
"Uh, well tomorrow when you come into school, me and Bonnie will bring you to the mall."  
"I don't think my day could get any better." Elena smiled softly, rubbing her hand down her neck.  
"Perfect. She you tomorrow Gilbs." Caroline called, the line going dead.

Shaking her head, she laughed slightly and tossed the phone back onto the bed as she turned her full attention to the computer. Getting up the Google search engine, she typed 'piano teachers' into the bar and waited for the results to come up on page. Digging the heel of her palm into her eyes, she yawned, tiredness taking over her body. Looking at the screen, she looked down to the corner, the time reading 22:00. Why did she have to have school tomorrow? Groaning, she looked at the web results and wrote down numbers and names on her notepad. It was worth a shot. They wouldn't have to know, it was just research, right? Closing her laptop down, she ripped the page off and jumped onto her bed, lying on her stomach comfortably.

"Would anyone be awake now?" Making a face, she dialed the first number into her phone.  
"What?"  
"Uhm.. Hi.. Is this Mr Kelse?"  
"Yes."  
"Uhm.. I just has an inquiry about piano lessons...?"  
"Do you have ANY idea what time it is!? People have to get up and work in the morning!"

The line went dead and beeped loudly as Elena winced and bit down on her lip. Seems like SOMEONE was pissed, what was their problem...? It was only 10, she didn't mean to bring out the exorcist in anyone. Face palming, she groaned and looked back over the list of other numbers. She might as well get a start on the rest, to see if they were all looking to blow her ear too.

After a half an hour of her ear getting squealed into, she moaned in annoyance and buried her face into the comfort of her bed. Why was everyone in such a pissy mood!? It was only like... well, it was 10:30 now. Only half an hour later than before. Sighing, she looked at her list of all the crossed out names and dragged her finger down the page, stopping on the last one that hasn't been crossed out yet. Damon Salvatore. They always say the last is the charm.. or maybe just another yell in her ear. There was nothing to lose right? Slowly dialing the number, she held the phone to her ear, closing her eyes tightly.

"Hello?" A husky voice soothed through the phone as she inhaled.  
"Uhm... hello, my name is Elena Gilbert, I had an inquiry about piano lessons," She panicked, "I mean, I know it's late and I'm sorry, I mean... I've called plenty of others and had my ear torn off, but I wanted to apologize in advance before you chewed my ear off too."

A chuckle made its way through the phone as she opened her eyes in surprise, her heart rate settling slightly as chills made their way through her body. Pushing herself up onto her knees, she wrapped an arm around her waist, licking her lips.

"What was your name sweetheart?" He questioned.  
"Uhm.. Elena Gilbert..?"  
"Right, Elena Gilbert," He smiled, "Hello there, what were your inquiry's then?"  
"Oh right, inquiries. I wanted to do a try out session if possible..?"  
"That can be arranged, when are you available?"  
"Uhm," She uttered in surprise, trying to ramble through her brain, "Tomorrow maybe?"  
"I'm free tomorrow, so that fits in. You know where the old Boarding House is right?"  
"I do."  
"Well, I'm stationed there, come whenever you want. Just do me a favor and make sure it's after 10, I'm not an early bird."  
"No problem." She laughed, smiling, "Well thank you for taking my call and thank you... for not shouting at me."  
"Anytime Miss Gilbert, I will be seeing you tomorrow, goodnight."

The line went dead as she swallowed the lump in her throat. Oh wow. Putting her phone down, she flopped onto her back, the wind sweeping in through the window relaxing her. Closing her eyes, a small smile made its way onto her face. Maybe things would turn up after all. Just the small fact of hiding it from the Boarding School police. Switching the lamp off, she stretched. Anything is possible.

* * *

A/N: Hello everyone, WELL, let me know what you think AND yes, as I said, writing I've never done before. Enjoy!

Shauna  
xxx


	2. Chapter 2

The sun rose up above the town to give everyone their early morning wake up call. It was about 6.00 am. By 7, Mystic Falls would be in havoc as everyone got on with their lives, going to work or school or even shopping. Lucky bastards. The brunette moaned as the shrilling of her alarm rang throughout the room. Pushing herself up from the comforts of her bed, she took a deep breath and hit the box, silencing the noisy mechanism. Threading her fingers through her hair, she closed her eyes, wishing she could just fall back into slumber land.

"Elena, get up!"

The brunette rolled her eyes in response as she heard her mothers voice. Getting up, she moved into the bathroom, stripping down thread by threat as she climbed into the shower, flicking the water on as she gasped from the temperature. She hated the first spray of water when it spilled from the shower head because it was always ice cold.

Pushing her hair back, she closed her eyes as she enjoyed the river of water engulfing her and sending her into a world of relaxation. Looking down, she stroked her thumb along the inside of her wrist as she felt the scars. Just another day, maybe a day that will change her for the better.

* * *

Looking into the mirror, she smiled at her appearance and nodded. It was perfect' a casual, dressy and relaxed look. She wore a baby blue strapless dress with a a white cotton cardigan and short black swade boots that came to her ankles. Her brown locks fell loose just below her shoulder as she ran her fingers through it.

"School time."

Lifting her bag and phone, she left the room, closing the door over as she made her way downstairs into the kitchen. Grabbing a bottle of apple juice from the fridge, she took a sip and looked up with a grown as she seen her mom walking into the kitchen.

"We need to talk!" Miranda crossed her arms.  
"No, we really don't. I have to get to school."  
"THAT can wait. You were incredibly rude to David last night young lady!"  
"Are you kidding me?" Elena raised her eyebrows.  
"You will stop with THIS attitude Elena!"  
"I asked for one thing, ONE thing! Out of all the things I ask for, you can't give me that!"  
"David has done nothing but give you everything!"  
Elena faked a sneeze, "Sorry, I'l allergic to bullshit. Goodbye mother."

Walking out past her, Elena grabbed her house keys on the way out and closed the door quickly, before her mother had anymore to say and she took her head off. When was her life ever going to be normal once again?

* * *

The classroom filled with students quickly, the first lesson about ready to start. The girls settled into the back of the classroom, keeping to themselves. Caroline looked at Elena, giving her a look.

"What?"  
"Don't what me, you're pissed off, what happened?"  
"Uh, just an argument with mom."  
"Over last night, huh?" The blonde frowned.  
"What happened last night?" Bonnie frowned, looking between them.  
"Uh, her asshat of a step-father."  
"Class begins!" The teacher called out, shutting the door.  
"We'll talk later, the education begins." Elena turned in her seat, preparing for the day ahead.

* * *

The mall was full of different people. Boys, girls, jocks, cheerleaders, nerds and the outsiders. It was a normal day' people rushing around in a hurry to fish up the last of the sales. The girls walked through different shops, nothing of interest for them to buy.

"So, I called up a few piano teachers last night."  
"Oh yeah? How did it go?" Caroline smiled.  
"Well, some grumps, or at least most. Then this one..."  
"You found one?" Bonnie questioned, raising an eyebrow.  
"Yes, I think I may have. He was the nicest by far."  
"Oh yeah? Something you liked huh?" The blonde smirked.  
"YOU need to get laid." Bonnie told her.  
"Whatever!"  
"Fuck!" Elena panicked, checking the time.  
"What?"  
"I'm late, I was suppose to go and meet him! God, this is a great start!"  
"What? Where?"  
"The old Boarding House, he lives there."  
"Oooh fancy." Bonnie wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.  
"Can you give me a lift?" Elena begged Caroline.  
"Oh course, come on trouble."

* * *

They pulled up into the driveway and all of the girls stared up at the house in amazement. It was big, beautiful and so modern. Elena grabbed her bag and opened the door, hopping out as she turned around to Caroline.

"Thank you Caroline, I'll see you later?"  
"Have fun doll." She winked.

The girls drove off as Elena felt butterflies growing and fluttering in the pit of her stomach. Taking a deep breath, she looked around and closed her eyes. Was this a good idea? Would she get in more trouble? Did she care? She never did anything for herself, this is just payback. It was now or never. Walking to the door, she raised her first, knocking as she waited in anticipation.

"Come in!"

Turning the knob slowly she stepped inside and closed the door behind her as she looked around, gaping. Holy mother of god. It was gorgeous. The house filled with antiques and a sense of home. She hadn't felt like that in long while, a very long while. Shaking her head, she heard the clattering of glasses and walked in quickly.

"I'm so sorry I'm late, its been an incredibly hectic day, my mind is all muddled like jelly and in a puddle of goo and..."

Elena looked up, catching sight of Damon and held back a gasp her breath got caught up in her throat. He was a good, standing by the piano smirking as he looked her over. Was he even real? He looked Photoshopped. Wow. W.O.W. She swallowed, her eyes caught in a trap with his.

"And it's about to get worse." She whispered.  
"You must be Elena," He grinned in amusement, "I'm Damon."

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone, I hope you enjoyed! :)

Shauna

xxx


End file.
